<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personification of a Storm by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466382">Personification of a Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI Mythological AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benrey is also unknown, Bubby is a Harpy, Dr. Coomer is a Siren, Fluff, M/M, Mythological AU, They're only mentioned but uh, Tommy and G-Man are unknown here and will remain such, and shapeshifter's true forms aren't certain ever, darnold is a naga, gordon is a dragon, if i write more, only because he's a shapeshifter, soft, until i too figure out what the fuck they are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the bottom of the cliff, a siren waits for his harpy to dive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HLVRAI Mythological AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personification of a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UH. I dunno what this is. But it's here now! </p><p>Also I use Harpy, literally only because I can't think of another... bird person thing for Bubby to be. But hey, that makes way for trans Bubby! We love trans Bubby in this household.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirens did not often come up this close. Sure, he curled at the bottom of a cliff, staring upwards from just beneath the waves, but even then. Sirens didn’t come out this far, and for good reason. At sea, they were safe, outnumbering their prey easily. </p><p>This wasn’t a hunting trip, however. </p><p>Never was, when Harold stared up at the tip top of the cliff, where he knew his beloved sat, waiting for him. </p><p>Harold never knew the signal that caused him to jump. It wasn’t the sun, as far as he could tell, and it wasn’t anything down here, as Harold had peeked his head out before, to no avail. Something up there told him to dive down, and Harold simply waited. </p><p>The moment struck, and a figure dived down towards the water, at the very last second opening wings that seemed to span forever, flying just above the water. Harold flipped, following him quickly as he dragged a talon across the top of the water. </p><p>Farther out, still in site of the cliff, was a mountain. Tall and proud, and just barely peeking above the water, enough for Bubby to land on, gripping onto the rock and turning to settle, just in time for Harold to pull himself up out of the water, pulling him down in a kiss. </p><p>Sharp claws held his face so carefully, before they pulled away, grinning at one another. Harold shifted, letting himself hang off the rock, head settled in Bubby’s lap. Those same claws dragged through his hair so carefully, wings shifting to curl around them, block them together in a little bubble all their own.<br/>
For a moment, they sat together in silence, before Harold lifted his head to look up towards Bubby, catching his eyes, focusing on the burning red for a moment, before smiling. </p><p>“How are they?” He asked, and Bubby huffed a dramatic sigh, flicking one wing out as he spoke. </p><p>“Benrey and Gordon as still dancing around one another, but Tommy and Darnold got it together finally. I haven’t seen G-Man in awhile, but I’m not surprised.” Neither was Harold. Whatever G-Man was, which G-Man refused to tell, was usually quite solitary. Tommy seemed to be an exception to this, as Tommy became quite attached to people very quickly. </p><p>“I wish I could see them again.” Harold said softly, and Bubby sighed, running a hand along Harold’s back, keeping his claws carefully away from his dorsal fin. </p><p>“I know. You will soon, we’re figuring it out. How to get you up there, but still let you come down here.” Harold nodded to this, and simply snuggled closer. Bubby frowned, wrapping his arms around what he could of Harold, wing closing back around them. “I could bring them down to visit sometime?” </p><p>“I don’t think this rock is big enough to hold all of you.” </p><p>Bubby laughed softly, shaking his head. “No, but I know at least Benrey and Tommy don’t mind getting wet. Darnold might, but he and Gordon can figure something out. I get the rock first however” He fluttered a wing, and Harold couldn’t help but reach up and drag his hand through the feathers, smoothing them back down carefully. </p><p>He hadn’t been able to properly groom these in ages. It was one thing that Harold missed, when they had to move up to the cliff top. Being able to groom Bubby on the beach, Darnold and Tommy resting off to the side, Gordon and Benrey arguing further up, G-Man making the occasional appearance. Being forced upwards meant taking that away from them, and Harold wished that he could, once more. </p><p>Harold had no doubt that it was being take care of. He just wished it was by him. </p><p>Instead of voicing these thoughts, as it would only serve to make Bubby upset, Harold sighed. “Can’t get these too wet, I know.” </p><p>“Soaked, at least. They can be wet. Why do you think I let you touch them?” He snarked, and Harold grinned up at him, dragging his hand across his wings, watching slowly as Bubby melted against him, eyes slipping closed. </p><p>“That’s why.” Harold grinned, and took the punch to the shoulder for it. </p><p>“We can figure something out for them if they do come down. In the mean time...” Bubby shifted, sliding down the rock a bit more, legs in the water, letting Harold’s tail drift out fully, and Harold grinned, burying his face in Bubby’s stomach. He squeaked, of course, but relaxed quickly when Harold made no move to tickle him further, instead wrapping himself around Harold as best he could, wing tip trailing in the water.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>